


The Wandering Spider

by HarleyWasHere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Google Translate should rarely be trusted, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Ex Red Room Student Darcy, I'm working on my Russian so this is probably a hot-ass mess, It's like watching paint dry, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Minor AU, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room, SLOW Burn Pairings, Spider based code names are fun, That's how slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyWasHere/pseuds/HarleyWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so she ran, ran from her demons who would chase her until she herself ceased to exist."</p><p>-8tracks playlist inside-</p><p>Chapter 2 - Scheduled for uploading whenever my computer stops acting like me on a bad day. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiya

**Title:** The Wandering Spider  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Child Kidnapping, Violence, Child Abuse, Torture, Swearing, Mental Illness such as PTSD, and _Possible_ Future Smut.  
**Pairings:** Bucky/Darcy, Jane/Thor, Bruce/Natasha/Clint, Tony/Pepper, Steve/Sam  
**Past Pairings:** Peggy/Steve/Howard, Clint/Laura *If you've read the Earth-1610 comics, you know where this is going*, Natasha/Bucky  
**Summary:** "And so she ran, ran from her demons who would chase her until she herself ceased to exist."  
**Notes:** I am currently working on my Russian, mainly because I like learning languages when I’m bored, so if there are any words or translations that are wrong please do tell me. There is only so much a person can learn online and you can rarely trust Google Translate.  
All Russian to English translations will be at the end of each chapter; provided that there is actually any Russian in said chapters. If there are any chapters that are set in Russia; dialogue will be set in italics to indicate that they are speaking Russian. 

**\- Darcy Lewis Current Bio -**

**Name:** Darya Lupei -I changed Darcy's/Darya's last name recently because I hadn't realized I had accidentally copied Caiti (Caitriona_3)'s name that they had given Darcy in their Red Room Darcy fic, which you should totally go read. It's called Sumerki and is currently a two part story. It's an interesting read and I highly recommend it to anyone that enjoys Red Room Operative Darcy.-  
**Aliases:** N/A  
**Nicknames:** сестра - Sister, коротышка - Runt, кукла - Doll  
**Birth Date:** March 18th, 1989  
**Nationality:** Russian/Romanian  
**Ethnicity:** European   
**Family:** Mother: Alyona Lupei (née Levkin) Father: Unknown Lupei  
**Languages:** Russian, English, and German  
**Affiliation:** Red Room Academy  
**Base of Operations:** Moscow, Russia  
**Place of Birth:** Stalingrad, USSR

**-Current Characteristics-**

**Gender:** Female  
**Height:** 4’0”  
**Weight:** 54 lbs  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Hair:** Dark Brown

 **Notes #2:** So this isn’t a proper chapter, just a setup for upcoming chapters. Currently my father and I are planning a cross country trip that will be taking place in a few weeks, which leaves me with little time to work on chapter one. So for now, I’m leaving this here for you all and myself. -As a reminder really.- Once I get back from my trip, which will be ten days long; give or take a day or two of resting afterwards, I will work on writing and editing chapter one for you all. Ciao~! 

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/flurrbear/the-wandering-spider)


	2. Little Darya Lupei

**Marvel - The Wandering Spider  
Chapter 1**

**x-x-x-x**

**Stalingrad, USSR  
March 17th, 1996, 23:34 UTC**

The orphanage laid still, little girls and boys tucked into their cots; ignorant to the world around them as their minds created vast playgrounds for them to run around in during their slumber. But one little girl, a six year old girl with wild brown curls and striking blue eyes named Darya Lupei sat wide awake, hidden under a thin beige blanket that matched all the other children’s. With a flashlight in hand and her nose buried deep into an old book filled with a plethora of Russian stories; stories ranging from Baba Yaga and the Brave Youth to The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa, Darya lost herself in one of the many tales the book held. 

The book was well worn, the upper corners scarred by old folds that acted as makeshift bookmarks, the cover design faded in numerous spots, the tattered spine barely holding on for dear life, and pages ripped and stained from the harsh use that it was put under frequently by its owner. Through all that, no matter how battered and torn the book became or how many times Miss Katya, the orphanage counselor, tried to give her a new version, Darya could not get rid of it. It was special and it was hers.

According to Mrs Lilya, the orphanage nurse, Darya had been brought into the orphanage at the age of three with nothing but the clothes on her back and the old worn down book clutched to her chest; as if it was the most precious of gems. But the small girl knew better, this book was far more precious than some silly gem, far more valuable than the world's most expensive painting. No, this book had it’s own story to tell; a story that involved every single person who had gotten this book from some form of family member. It’s cover pages filled with the numerous names of men and women who had owned it before she had, dates written neatly next to each name to create a timeline of when the book would get a new home. 

She had yet to put her own name in the book, her own sloppy handwriting feeling out of place among the beautiful loops and curves of those that came before her. Apparently, none of the past owners had been given the book as soon as they started learning how to write. 

‘I wonder why that is?’ Flipping back to the final page of names, Darya stared at the last name that had been written inside. There, written in bright red ink and the neatest handwriting out of all of the names in the book, sat the name Alyona Levkin - 1983; it screamed for attention and, obviously, it had gotten what it wanted. 

Underneath the name was a small paragraph, about two or three sentences long; written in the same handwriting and shade of ink as the name above it, though far less faded. As her eyes skimmed the words the faint sound of footsteps caught her attention. Fearing that it was Mr Ivan, the owner of the orphanage who was known for having a temper when children were up past their curfew, she quickly shut the book and shut the flashlight off; shoving the items under her pillow quickly and as quietly as she could. Yanking the blanket off her head and dive bombing her pillow, Darya tired to slow her breathing, allowing it to come out in soft huffs like the other girls in the room. 

As the seconds passed the footsteps grew closer and louder; causing the small girl to shake underneath her blanket. Had Mr. Ivan already caught her while she was caught up in reading? She hoped not. The last time he had caught her up past curfew he had had one of the security guards, a large balding man with a nose that looked as if it had been broken a few too many times, drag her off and lock her in a supply closet; only to be let out just as the other children were settling down to go to bed the next day. 

Her fear of the dark was nothing compared to her fear of Mr. Ivan, so she took her punishment like a grown up would; even if she had nightmares for a week afterwards. She’d do it again too, if she had to. She could hear Mr. Ivan whispering just outside the door to her room to another man who she had never heard before. The man’s voice was deep and gravely, holding a hint of an accent that she couldn’t quite place. He sounded angry and in a hurry, all but growling at Mr. Ivan and successfully cutting him off as he stammered apology after apology to the man. 

_“Ivan, I do not have time for your weak excuses. Do you have the child or not?”_

_“O-Of course, sir. She’s right in here.”_ She could practically hear Mr. Ivan shaking, his voice stuttering and conveying the fear he obviously felt.

_“No one will miss her?”_

_“No sir, she’s a complete shut in. A runt who would rather bury herself in books than speak to any of the other children.”_ Darya felt her heart stop for a second as the door creaked open, allowing the light from the hall to illuminate the room. She could hear footsteps getting closer to her bed before it stopped all together. A part of her, a part she really disliked, had hoped the man had turned towards one of her bunk mates but, alas, he had not. Instead, she could hear his knees crack as he crouched beside her bed and felt the gentle touch of his fingertips as he moved a clump of hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open, taking in the man's face quickly before looking towards Mr. Ivan who was fidgeting in the doorway.

The man was younger than Mr. Ivan, with black hair and dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black. His face was less rounded and held little to no wrinkles compared to Mr. Ivans, whose face looked as if he had lived much longer than humanly possible. His nose was slightly smaller, his teeth less crooked, and his eyebrows much less bushier too. The man smiled, almost as if he was trying to calm her, and curled a few strands of her hair around his bony finger. He looked over to Mr. Ivan, his smile widening in an eerie way that had caused Darya to shake. 

_"Oh yes, Yulia will have so much fun with her, Ivan. Come now,_ kleines Mädchen, _we have a trip to make.”_

**X-x-x-x**

R.I.P every notebook that I used to write this during my trip. This was honestly rewritten at least five times, I just wasn’t happy with it -I’m still not very happy with it but that’s why AO3 lets you edit your work- and my notebooks suffered because of it. It’s also not as long as I would like, but meh. I'll most likely go in and edit/make this longer as time goes on. 

Due to how many times this was rewritten and how long my trip took, it took a bit longer to get this chapter out than I originally planned. Plus, my computer’s power supply, motherboard, and video card died so that also put off my writing. Believe me, many a tear was shed; there was even a joint funeral. -Thank you Windows 10.- But I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I would also like to warn you all ahead of time that since my computer is currently dead, R.I.P in peace, that I will be using my father's computer to work on this story. I'll most likely only be able to work on it for a few hours at a time each night while he sleeps, so I hope you can forgive me if any future chapters take longer than this one did. 

**Chapter Notes/Facts:**  
1) I use military time whenever there is a time-stamp in this story, so all time-stamps used in future chapters will be translated at the end of each chapter just in case any reader doesn’t know military time.  
2) The book that Darya is reading is a book called “Russian Fairy Tales” and is a collection of Russian Fairy Tales that were collected and published by Alexander Afanasyev between 1855 and 1863. You can easily find the book on Amazon if you’re interested in reading it.

 **Time-stamp:**  
23:34 - 11:34 pm

 **Translations:**  
Kleines Mädchen - “Little Girl” in German. I could be wrong though, my German isn't 100% at the moment. -Sorry Grandpa Norman, I have failed you.-


End file.
